


Echo's Shadowhunters Fanart

by EchoBleu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Asexual Alec Lightwood, Autistic Alec Lightwood, Autistic Character, Dancing, Digital Art, Discord: Malec Server, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Kissing, M/M, Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020, Nonbinary Magnus Bane, Pride, Queer Character, Software:Krita, Speedpaint, Traditional Art, Trans Magnus Bane, artwork, process video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoBleu/pseuds/EchoBleu
Summary: This is a collection of my Shadowhunters fanart first posted on Tumblr. Mostly Malec, but not only. One artwork per chapter.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 39
Kudos: 75
Collections: Autistic Alec Lightwood





	1. Malec

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post a collection of my SH fanart here because they get lost in my other posts on my [tumblr](https://echo-bleu.tumblr.com/) and for the people who don't have tumblr! They're mostly Malec, but I'm experimenting with different styles.


	2. Paris Vacation




	3. Peaceful times




	4. Pride Arrows




	5. Think of me when you shoot your arrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at animating! It's harder thank it looks :D


	6. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the Malec server Advent Calendar: Candy Cane


	7. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advent calendar day 2: mistletoe


	8. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Snowflake


	9. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Lights


	10. Seasonal Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: seasonal drinks.
> 
> Meant to be in the universe of my fic [map out a world](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883944)


	11. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Vacation


	12. Magnus




	13. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Cuddles


	14. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an illustration of my fic [all this time i had feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326315).


	15. Flapping




	16. Ragnor




	17. Trans Magnus




	18. Alec




	19. Warlock Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Although this isn't fic, kudos and comments are always welcome! I'm also on [tumblr](https://echo-bleu.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/echobleuet).


End file.
